


Day 2 - Summer Job

by Ladycarathis



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi's group is there on vacation, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, beaches and bonfires, its fluffy, just go read it x3, the gang works at carla's inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, want to watch the sunrise?” Eren suggested, “You have to see it at least once while you're here.”<br/>Levi frowned. He wasn't too fond of the sun right now. But he supposed he could make an exception for Eren. The look in the guy's eyes when he agreed was all Levi needed to not regret nodding and accepting the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Summer Job

 

“You're lucky, you know that?” Armin said, just when Eren put down the empty tray on the counter.

“Huh?”

“Your parents own this Inn! It's right at the beach, Eren! You will practically spend your whole summer at the beach!” the blond declared.

Eren frowned. He spent all of his summers here at the Inn, slaving away for his parents.

“Well, yes. But I have to work all the time! Mom made sure of that!” Eren huffed and leant against the wall.

“Oh come on! It can't be too bad!”

“You have no idea, Armin!” Eren shook his head before his unique green eyes lit up, “Oh, I know! Why don't you help out, too? I'm sure mom would pay you, too!”

The look Armin gave Eren couldn't be described as anything else but incredulous.

“Me? Eren, that's nonsense! I can't! I have to study!”

“That's a load of bull, Armin, and you know it! Come on! Pretty please?”

Armin sighed. He knew he'd lose this battle anyway, so he might as well give in now.

“Fine, I guess we could ask Carla.” he said and Eren cheered enthusiastically.

“Great! Then it's all three of us for the whole summer again!”

Armin blinked.

“Three?”

“Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you! Mikasa is coming home for the holidays!” Eren smiled happily.

Mikasa was his older adoptive sister, but there was never any doubt between them that they were real siblings. People sometimes thought they were dating and mistook them for a couple because they were so close but that was absolute nonsense.

“She is?! Why didn't you tell me, Eren!” Armin said smiling.

Eren, Mikasa and him had been friends ever since he could remember and to him the girl felt like a sister of his own. She had always taken care of both boys ever since she came to live with the Jaeger's.

“Sorry!”

“Well, when is she coming home, anyway? Break starts in two days, Eren!”

“I know, I know! She's only coming back on the weekend, though. Said something about the traffic being more bearable then, I think.” Eren shrugged, still smiling.

Armin nodded.

“That's good! I can't wait to see her again!” the blond smiled.

“Now, let's go and ask mom if you can help out at the Inn!” Eren pulled Armin along, not caring for his friend's startled yelp when he grabbed him by the arm and practically barged into his mother's office room with him in tow.

“Mom! Can Armin help out at the Inn over the break? Please?” he didn't even give her a chance to say anything, already pulling his best puppy-dog eyes on her.

Really, it shouldn't be working on her anymore but it still did. Carla Jaeger smiled fondly at the two boys in front of her.

“Of course, dear. It will be like the old times, then. Armin, your grandfather will help us out this year, too. I think he will be delighted to hear that you'll be joining us.”

Eren grinned and Armin allowed himself a happy smile. Like the old times, yes. That sounded nice.

“Thank you, Carla!”

“Thanks, mom!”

Both boys were out of the office within seconds, planning their summer.

 

It has been two weeks into the break already when Eren first spotted him. He sat together with his friends at a table outside of the Inn, looking with disgust at his friends. Now, Eren couldn't be sure what had brought on a look like that, but no one should look like someone just spat into their drink -or worse. Noticing that neither of them had anything to drink or a menu for that matter, he grabbed thee cards from the stack at the counter and made his way over to them. From their looks, they couldn't be much older than he and Armin.

“Hey there! Had a good day so far? What can I bring you?” Eren smiled and handed them the menus, not caring about their confused expressions.

They took them but the girl spoke up.

“Are you sure you work here and did not just grab these to have a reason to talk to us?”

Eren's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head.

“What? No! Why would I even do that?”

“Well, for one, you are wearing _swimming trunks._ And you're walking around barefooted. I'm sure this is no proper working attire.” she pointed out while the two boys with her eyed him curiously.

Or well, one did. The other -the one that had first piqued Eren's interest- just looked bored. Eren chuckled.

“Oh, I guess this is your first time coming here, then. We're allowed to wear what we're comfortable with as long as we're decent and it's not offending anyone. The fact that my mom owns this place also helps a lot.” he grinned, revelling in the group's surprised looks.

“Now, do you want anything to cool down? A soda maybe or some iced tea?” Eren went back to taking their orders, knowing that if he lingered too long, his mother, Mikasa, _and_ Armin would all chew him out on it.

“God, yes! I'm dying! A soda for me, please!” the girl smiled, accepting Eren's explanation easily enough.

“Farlan wants a glass of water, I'm sure and Levi always takes Assam tea. You have Assam tea, right?” the redhead ordered for her friends too, gesturing to each respectively when she mentioned their names.

Eren looked a little surprised at the boy who had first caught his attention. Tea? In this heat?

“Are you sure? In this weather? Wouldn't that get you a heatstroke?” he asked the raven haired guy, while he scribbled down 'soda' and 'water' on his notepad.

“Yes, I am.” Levi answered.

His voice was level, bare of any emotion, but Eren thought he could see a hint of annoyance in those silverish eyes.

“Okay, Assam tea it is, then! First or second flush?” Eren smiled, happy to catch the guy off guard with that.

Levi composed himself quickly enough and Eren doubted his friends had even noticed.

“First is fine.” he was told.

“Good, I'll be back in a minute!” with that, Eren left them to their own devices, not noticing that pair of silver-grey eyes that was practically glued to his retreating form.

 

The group came back to the Inn every day after. Sometimes even more than once, eating lunch and dinner, having drinks in the afternoons. Eren learned that the girl, Isabelle, was a little loudmouth and was dating the blond guy, Farlan. Farlan was her counterpart in every way possible. Where Isabelle was loud and straightforward, Farlan would be quiet and think about things before he said them. And then there was Levi. He was short but well-toned from what Eren could tell and he was fascinated by his eyes.

Armin and Mikasa both teased him on several occasions that he had developed a crush on the guy. Of course Eren denied it, but inside, he knew it was true. He had developed a huge crush on him and was just thankful that he didn't fluster and blunder around when he and his friends were at the Inn. It wouldn't do for him to make a fool out of himself by dropping a tray or spilling drinks. Not that Mikasa didn't occasionally try to trip him up, though. Good thing Eren had learnt to avoid her sneaky attacks by now.

Eren also learned that Levi was single and didn't have his eyes set on anyone at the moment. Which was good, Eren supposed, though he was too shy to actually make a move on the guy. He didn't even know if Levi was into guys or not. He didn't want to gross him out and lose any chance he might have on just befriending him, so he decided to only keep to friendly chatter with the group and not get too attached.

Armin, however, saw how miserable Eren got each night when the Inn was closed and they headed home.

“You know you most likely won't see him again, once they leave when their vacation is over.” he reminded Eren.

“Shut up. I know.” Eren grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then you also know that you'll regret it and will most likely mope about this missed opportunity until Christmas if not even longer than that. Eren, you need to talk to him. At least get his number or something to stay in contact. I'm not saying you have to jump him right now.” his best friend advised.

The brunette sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“That's easier said than done, though. Levi's not talking much and he doesn't seem to be interested in me at all!”

Armin shook his head.

“You're overthinking it. I will tell you what: Tomorrow night's the bonfire, right? Why don't you invite them to come? It's not advertised to the tourists so they most likely won't know about it and you can take them there.”

Eren's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that!

“That might actually work...” he trailed off, thinking about the possibilities.

 

The next day, however, Levi's group of friends never came to the Inn and Eren already feared that they might have left because their vacation was over. That night, Eren was in charge of locking up -which was earlier than usual because his entire family and all the employees would be going to the bonfire- and he was in for a pleasant surprise.

“Oh no! This place's closed, too! Where are we going to get something to eat, now? And all this just because _someone_ had to get sunburnt and refuse to leave the hotel while the sun was out!” Isabelle's voice cut through the steady sound of the nearby ocean.

Eren turned, a surprised look on his face.

“Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm just locking up for tonight!” he smiled apologetically at three of them, only now noticing that Levi's face was a weird shade of red and a little too shiny.

Huh. So he was the one with the sunburn. It was to be expected, though, when you considered his fair complexion.

“Oh, too bad! Do you know any place where we could get something to eat? I'm starving, and it looks like every place in this town is already closed for the night!” Isabelle pouted.

“Actually, yes. If you don't mind soggy fries, marshmallows and stuff like that?” Eren chuckled and turned the key in the lock.

“Anything! Just tell me the way!” the girl practically begged him and Farlan had to calm her down.

“Easy there, Izzy. I'm sure it won't go any faster if you keep harassing Eren like that.” he reasoned and just threw her over his shoulder when she wouldn't shut up.

“Ah, I'm heading there myself, actually. You can come with me if you want?” Eren offered, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Both boys nodded, ignoring Isabelle's pleas to be let down.

“Great, come on then!”

And with that, they were on their way, Eren leading, while Farlan and Levi followed half a step behind him.

“So, where are you taking us?” Levi spoke up for the first time this night and surprising Eren, “I hope it's not too far away.”

Eren could hear him mumble under his breath and thought that Levi was sure to be in pain in his clothes. Now, he never had a sunburn in his life but he had seen Armin and even Mikasa red as lobsters several times over the years when they had forgotten to put on their sunscreen.

“It's not that far, actually. You'll see in a minute.” Eren smiled, pointing forward to a crossroad. “I's just around that corner.”

He could already see the red glow of the fire and smell the smoke, mingled with the fresh breeze from the ocean and the food stalls. Isabelle, who perked up at that, cheered.

“Ooh, this smells nice already, Eren!”

“It does, doesn't it?” he smiled, leading them the rest of the way.

Just around the corner he stopped, turned to look at them and stretched his arms out to both sides.

“Welcome to the secret bonfire! It's mostly tourist-free and the food is delicious!”

For a second, he revelled in their surprised faces, then he turned around again and waved at them to follow him. He took them directly to the food stalls, knowing that Isabelle wouldn't stop whining if she didn't get something to eat soon. Eren stayed with them for a while -completely forgetting the time- until he heard a well-known voice call out to him.

“Eren! There you are! I thought something happened! We were supposed to meet an hour ago at Carla's stall! What happened? You're not hurt, are you?” Mikasa bombarded him with questions while she came running over and actually started to check him for any injuries he might have acquired in her absence.

“Mika, calm down! I'm fine! I just forgot we were supposed to meet up! When I was closing the Inn, these guys showed up! We talked and I invited them!” he tried to swat her away but his sister wouldn't budge.

“Ooh! You're pretty! Are you his girlfriend?” Isabelle completely ignored any manners she might have been taught at one point in her life and jumped right into Mikasa's personal space, looking at her imploringly.

Eren held back a laugh, because _of course_ they would think that, of all things. Mikasa, on the other hand, didn't hold in her laughter.

“No! What makes you think that? He's my adorable, cute little baby brother!”

“Mika!” Eren huffed and playfully jabbed her in the ribs.

“What? It's true!”

“Ugh...” Eren pouted, “Only by a few months, though!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!” she chuckled, sticking out her tongue at him.

The group of friends eyed their exchange with growing confusion and interest. They had seen the girl work at the Inn several times and she and Eren had appeared to be very close to each other even then, so they sort of just had assumed that they were a couple.

“But you two don't look similar at all.” Farlan pointed out, a frown apparent on his face.

“Oh, yes. That would be because the Jaeger's adopted me when I was little.” Mikasa smiled and ruffled Eren's hair.

“Oh, okay.”

That seemed to settle it, and for the rest of the night Levi's group of friends stuck to Eren and Mikasa, who on their way through the crowd, picked up a few more of their friends. Armin joined them and so did Jean and Marco for a while, before Eren and Jean got into another fight and had to be separated by Mikasa and Marco. The later it got, the more comfortable the two groups became with each other. Jokes and stories where exchanged and at some point Levi and Eren ended up next to each other, shoved together by Armin and Isabelle. Eren glared at his best friend who in turn just winked at him. The brunette gave a silent huff and tried to not get into contact with Levi, remembering that the poor guy still suffered from his sunburn. It wasn't easy but it somehow still worked out.

To his surprise, Levi started talking to him, though. And even though Eren was startled at first, he easily settled into the conversation. Surprisingly, Levi was easy to talk to when he actually put effort into it and not acted like nothing could catch his interest. Without really noticing, they kept talking the whole night, only barely registering when their friends one after another left to go home or back to the hotel where Levi stayed with his friends. At last it was only the two of them left. The bonfire had burned down and was only embers by now and the sun started to rise on the horizon over the ocean.

“Hey, want to watch the sunrise?” Eren suggested, “You have to see it at least once while you're here.”

Levi frowned. He wasn't too fond of the sun right now. But he supposed he could make an exception for Eren. The look in the guy's eyes when he agreed was all Levi needed to not regret nodding and accepting the invitation.

“Okay! Let's go, then! Come on, Levi!” Eren cheered.

He would have pulled him along, hadn't he learned by now that Levi wasn't exactly one for being touched by other people if he could avoid it. So Eren just bounced up and down on his feet while he waited for Levi to get up. The short walk to the beach was wrapped in comfortable silence and Levi didn't complain when Eren plopped down in the middle of the beach, gesturing for Levi to join him. Which he did. They didn't talk, just watch the sun climb higher in the sky and drenching the world around them in colours.

Every now and then, Eren couldn't help but sneak a look at Levi, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He did notice, however, when Levi turned his head to look at him. It cost Eren a lot -if not all- of his self-control not to look back and not to blush, either. He couldn't let Levi know he had a crush on him. Not when the guy was straight for all he knew. When the sun was high in the sky and started to actually shed warmth on them, Eren huffed and got up.

“I guess that's it. Can you find your way back to your hotel, Levi?”

“Hm...? Oh, yeah. Right. I guess I can. I'll just go back to the Inn and go from there.” he actually smiled.

It might have been just a lopsided half-smile, but to Eren it was still the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And, _oh god, he had it really bad_ for the short guy, hadn't he?

“Okay, Levi I'll see you later then, I guess?”

“Sure. Isabelle loves your Inn's food so I'm sure we'll come by some time later today.”

They left the beach together and parted ways at the crossroad from earlier, Eren heading in one direction, Levi heading back to the Inn.

 

After the night at the bonfire both groups went out together every night. Mikasa, Armin and Eren showed them their favourite spots on the beach -those that weren't overrun with tourists- gave tips on the best ice-cream parlour in town and where to best go to escape the trouble from the tourists in down-town. One afternoon -it was almost two weeks now that Eren had met Farlan, Isabelle and, most importantly, Levi- the redhead in their group looked a little sad and defeated, when they arrived at the Inn and Farlan was trying to cheer her up.

“Come on, Izzy! You knew we have to leave the day after tomorrow.”

“But it's not fair! I like it here! And why do we have to go _there_ tomorrow? I want to spend time with our new friends!”

Eren heard this and his good mood deflated. Now, he _had_ known that they would have to leave again eventually, but that it was this soon got to him more than he thought it would. He frowned. It's not like he could do anything about it, so he resolved to try and just act like he hadn't heard her and nothing was wrong. He waited on them like he always did, chatted a little and was easy to be around but he was happy when they left for the day, promising to come by the next morning for breakfast. Now he could mope around in peace.

“What's up, Eren? You look like someone killed your cat.” Armin caught him by the kitchen.

“They're leaving the day after tomorrow, Armin. And they won't have any time to hang out tomorrow, too.” he whined.

“Oh. Too bad, huh? Did you at least get Levi's number?”

“No.”

Armin shook his head.

“You're hopeless, Eren. What are we going to do with you, really?”

“I don't know? Leave me to beat myself up over my own stupidity, maybe?” the brunette chuckled darkly.

“Hm... No, I don't think I will. Now come on. They _are_ coming back here for breakfast tomorrow, right? So you still have a chance!”

That chance, however, slipped by for Eren. Not that he didn't want to ask them, but Carla made him wait on that one large group of elderly people, so he had no chance to slip away for a quick chat. All he managed to do was sending them an apologizing smile and a wave when they left.

That was it, Eren would probably never see Levi again. For the rest of the day, Eren was in a sour mood and Carla actually had to put him in the back to do dishes, since he'd otherwise frown and probably even snap at the customers. Eren was actually grateful for that. Now he didn't have to pretend that everything was fine, because it wasn't.

When the day was over and the Inn was closed down for the night, Eren didn't go home. Instead, he chose to head to his favourite spot at the beach. It was a little, secluded cove; the entrance sheltered by huge rocks and hard to get to. People hardly came there because it wasn't exactly easy to reach. The ground was wet and slippery and uneven and no tourist ever dared to even come in the closer vicinity of the entrance. Eren, however, had found that place when he was a child and knew the safest path over the slippery rocks to his hiding spot by heart.

He had been sitting in the cove, staring out at the ocean and brooding for quite some time, when he heard someone cursing and swearing. He knew that voice. But -what was Levi doing here?

“For fucks sake, Eren! Couldn't you just sit on the beach like every other normal human being?” Levi cursed and stumbled into view.

“Levi! What are you even doing here?” Eren frowned and almost jumped to his feet to help Levi over the rocks, just remembering in time that this probably wasn't a good idea.

“I came to talk to you, moron.” the raven haired guy huffed.

“But why? Aren't you leaving early tomorrow? How did you find me, anyway?”

“Armin told me where I could probably find you.”

“Oh. Okay?” Eren frowned.

He would have to chew Armin out on this tomorrow.

“Well, I'd say sit down, but you probably won't, so...”

“No, it's fine.” Levi said and actually sat down next to Eren.

Neither of them said anything after that, both just enjoying the presence of the other.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Eren mumbled after a while, earning himself a nod from Levi.

“Yeah.” Levi said, but didn't elaborate further.

“So?” Eren eventually urged him on when it became obvious that Levi wouldn't say anything otherwise.

Levi huffed. He wasn't ready yet. What had made him think that he would be able to tell Eren how he felt tonight? What had made him think that he might actually have a chance with this gorgeous, sunkissed boy with the vivid green eyes that always seemed so cheerful and full of life and laughter? Just what demon had been riding him?

“Sorry.” he frowned, shaking his head.

He pulled his knees up, putting his arms around them, resting his chin on top and avoiding Eren's gaze.

“What for?”

Eren was confused. What was going on?

“Levi, you are freaking me out a little over here. What is going on?”

“I'm sorry. I just... I-” Levi stopped, trying to find the right words, words that wouldn't possibly scare Eren away.

Eren waited patiently now, sensing that Levi wasn't done speaking yet.

“I just... I think I might -no, I _know-_ I have a crush on you. You are absolutely gorgeous and your eyes... god, Eren, your eyes...” Levi rubbed his hands over his quickly heating face.

Of course he would blush now, of all times! So he didn't notice Eren turning a similar shade of red, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly while he tried to form coherent words.

“I'm sorry. I know you're probably straight and not interested in me, but I just had to tell you before I leave tomorrow because it would nag at me for weeks if I didn't.” Levi still didn't look at Eren and kept rambling, “You don't even have to say anything. I'll just leave now and you'll never have to see me again...”

Levi started to get up and when Eren realized what was about to happen -that Levi was about to literally walk out of his life- he grabbed Levi by the arm and pulled him back, landing him right into his lap.

“Are you kidding me right now, Levi?!” Eren demanded but not giving his crush the chance to answer that question, “Because if you are it's your own fault if I do something now that you might not want.”

Levi, who was still too perplexed to really realize what had just happened, slowly shook his head in answer to Eren's question. He only barely registered that Eren held his face in his hands now and not a second later he could feel warm, soft lips on his own, pressing a tender kiss on them which he gladly returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this one was fun to write. I really love this one <3  
> Sadly, I might not be able to post the fic for "catch me" on time tomorrow. It's still not finished, so I might push it back to day six or 7, depending wether I can finish it sometime tonight or not.  
> Also, thanks again, [MrsLittsy](http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/) for being such a wonderful beta and putting up with me fo the last week and a half! You are awesome! x3  
> If you want to share this work, there's a post on [my tumblr](http://ladycarathis.tumblr.com/), so you can reblog from there :D  
> Please feel free to leave comments or critiques! I would love to hear your opinions! x3


End file.
